Kayami Mori
OC created by kellex Introduction : Kayami Mori '''is a Japanese college student and a member of the Ravens, a gang that's mainly known for theft and unfairness around their city and neighborhood. Summary Backstory Childhood Birth : Born on July 30th in a lesser known place in Japan, Saitama called Kawagoe, her family was already in poverty and they had no house to live in, so where she was exactly born is kind of questionable. Family : She lives with her family; one mother and father, but she doesn't hangout with them that much and whenever they try to talk with each other, they can't due to different languages, the culture they are living in right now, and her parents are not usually around for her because of full time jobs, making her feel very isolated from her parents. Appearance (wip) '''wip Personality "Despite being a female and having feminine looks, she is tomboy and acts less girly than she usually does unlike other female characters in this universe(in which I will create a page about it). She is very energetic, very confident, but somewhat of a hot-headed person. She's also very impatient and does not think/care about others as much. She tends to cut long conversations and tries to ignore it." Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Kayami Mori, her real name is Daevoh Origin: Ulti-Versal Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Feline Anthro, College Student, member of the Ravens Date of Birth: July 30 Birthplace: Japan Weight: Unknown Height: 5'8" Likes: Jogging, money, using her replication abilities Dislikes: School, long conversations, richer people Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Grey Current goal: '''Stopping bad situations, repay a debt '''Long-term goal: Become rich Hobbies: Playing video-games "Jobs": Stealing money Values: Friends, family, and mostly herself Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Kayami Mori's Theme Other information: Her outfit and personality was a dedication to Junji Okumura. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 'High 8-C | Unknown' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can duplicate/clone anything, Replication sense, Willpower Manipulation (Indomitable Will, Willpower Aura), Clairvoyance with duplicated life-forms, Feline Physiology, Danger Intuition, Bullet Hell when throwing and then duplicating projectiles, Enhanced Senses, Pseudo-Flight, Stealth Tactics | Same as before, but to an extreme extent with True Power, Omnireplication [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: 'Large Building level '(Was able to harm Genjo Okawa) | Unknown [[Speed|'Speed']]: 'Supersonic+ '(Can outpace bullets) with Massively FTL reactions (Was able to dodge energy shots from'' Song An') '| Unknown''' [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting' ]]''Lifting StrengthStrength: ''Superhuman '' ''| Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: 'Large Building level '| Unknown [[Durability|'Durability']]: 'Large Building level '(Took and survived damages from Genjo's barrier punches) | Unknown '''Stamina: Very High (Can sprint for periods of hours) | Possibly limitless (With omnireplication, she can replicate an infinite amount without exhaustion.) '''Range: 10 meters, higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: 'Anything that can be used as a projectile, nothing otherwise. 'Intelligence: '''A Combat Genius and highly experienced, sometime fools around with her opponent. Other than fighting, she's a good puzzle solver and knows a lot about Japan's history. '''Weaknesses: '''Extremely sensitive to loud noises and somewhat of a hot head, duplicated life-forms are 2x weaker than their original (duplicated objects are the same as their original), the duplicated gets injured and it disappears. '''Key: Base | Unlocked True Power '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: WIP'' ' '''Note: ' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: